United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by Haloxoxo
Summary: She needs him and he needs her but they never told each other their true feelings and their hearts broke by their own doing. Now she is moving on with someone new but will it be enough? Better summary inside. R
1. Trailer

**AN: I own nothing. **

**This story will becoming to computer screens soon after I wrap up Going Back Home and Life of a PA which will be soon. I hope you enjoy this and if MassieBlock777 is reading this I just wanted to tell you that I blocked you because frankly I don't like you and you're really annoying. Also if you hate me so much then why do you read my stories? Sorry everyone for wasting your time but I had to let her know why she can't PM me anymore. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

_

* * *

_

One event shook her world,

_She raised to the occasion and won, _

_But she was forever scarred. _

_She loved him to death, _

_She knew that he was the one, _

_Yet he never looked at her the same way. _

_His eyes only focused on her best friend, _

_His eyes never left her best friend, _

_He never saw her break. _

_He never realized that he was a target, _

_He never knew how she truly felt, _

_He never would understand her._

_She didn't have the courage. _

_She didn't have the opportunity. _

_She didn't want rejection. _

_So she let her best friend have the man of her dreams. _

_She gave up. _

_She surrender to the world. _

_He thought she didn't like him. _

_He thought she hated him. _

_He thought she would reject him. _

_He gave up. _

_He took the second best and that is her best friend. _

_He surrender to the world._

_She needed to move on. _

_She needed closure._

_She needed someone new. _

_He needed a savior. _

_He needed to ignore the pain. _

_He needed to forget about her. _

_She wanted to stay. _

_She wanted to be in his arms. _

_She wanted to let her heart win. _

_He wanted to be there for her. _

_He wanted to have her in his arms. _

_He wanted to listen to his heart. _

_She missed him. _

_She missed his laugh. _

_She missed his smile. _

_She missed everything about him. _

_He missed the way she scrunches her nose when she smiles. _

_He missed her natural beauty. _

_He missed her lovable laugh. _

_He missed everything that made her unique. _

_Two hearts were broken by their own doing. Two hearts that never would have shattered if only they had the courage to express their feelings to one another. _

_Two hearts ripped at the seams and held together by tape. Only stitches could hold the hearts forever. _

_He needs her to save his heart before it goes cold and she needs him to melt away the ice that covers her heart._

******

Massie Block: Is lost without him. She doesn't know how to breath without him by her side, but she can't deal with this pain any longer. She needs to move on with someone new that won't break her heart, so what if she doesn't feel anything at all with his replacement? She would rather feel nothing at all than to have to suffer through agony of knowing she would never be his.

Claire Lyons: Doesn't know why she was kicked out of the PC. She didn't do anything wrong and when she tries to talk to Massie, she gets a door slammed in her face. Claire doesn't see why Massie would ever do this to her because she has always been a good friend to Massie, so what has changed? Why can't the two besties make up and be friends again like they have been before. They have been best friends since second grade and to loose a friendship like theirs is tragic.

Dylan Marvil: Along with Claire was kicked out of the PC without an explanation. She can't figure out the reason why she would be kicked out because she didn't do anything wrong to Massie unlike Alicia who tried to steal Massie's crown once again. What went wrong? Is all Dylan can ask herself.

Kristen Gregory: It only took Massie two seconds to declare her out of the PC along with Claire and Dylan. Kristen doesn't have time to try to pucker up to her former queen bee because she has soccer and school to worry about. Although she hates the feeling of a fantastic friendship being over and not having a clue why.

Alicia Rivera: Is the only person who knows the reason why Massie kicked out Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. She is the only one that can save Massie and her kingdom before everything falls apart. This time Alicia is after destroying her best friend for a title, this time Alicia is after helping her best friend heal their broken hearts and regain they're strength to rule their school. This time the PC will only be two people that have to lean on each other more than ever before.

Cameron Fisher: Cameron also known as Cam, is confused when Massie and Alicia start a two people clique. Sure they are two people parties but there has never in history of OCD have there been a two person clique. Cam wants to know why his precious girlfriend Claire was kicked out of the PC, but he mostly wants to know why Massie is ignoring him. He doesn't see how he self destroyed the legendary Massie Jillian Block.

Josh Hotz: Blames Massie for Kristen being too busy to not pay attention to him. He blames Massie for his problems because if Massie didn't kick Kristen out of the PC then she wouldn't be agonizing over what went wrong and agonize over him instead. Josh thinks Alicia is the reason for Kristen being kicked out because he dumped Alicia for Kristen during the middle of 8th grade. Josh doesn't realize how he still has feelings for his ex until she upgrades to someone new.

Derrick Harrington: Is heart broken when Claire dumps him to be with his best friend, Cam but he can't show his true feelings. He can't be weak not ever, but what happens when he breaks down in front of another alpha that is his enemy? What happens when she doesn't tell anyone and understands him more than he understands himself? Will he ever be able to love again or will he let the ice freeze over his heart?

Chris Plovert: Never imagined Dylan would date Dempsey. He never knew this feeling before but now he knows this pain as heart ache and it won't end anytime soon. He never intended to be weak and he never thought she would listen. He never imagined she would be this way towards him and he never thought she had a heart behind that icy cold smile.

******

This year the crumble of a friendship will happen without warning.

_"You can't just kick us out" _

_"I just did" _

This year hearts will be broken.

_"I can't believe you" _

_"I thought you loved me?" _

_"Forever never last and always is a bunch of lies" _

This year new doors will be open and old ones will be closed forever.

_"I can't believe that we're friends now after years of hatred" _

_"Neither can I"_

_"Please can't we be friends again?"_

_"No"_

This year is going to be the best yet.

_"I love you" _

_"Can't you see that I don't love you?" _

_"I just want to be friends again" _

_"I can never be friends with you again" _

*****

United we stand, divided we fall.

* * *

Review please :D


	2. It's a Love Story To Be Written

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Chapter One is here. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

_

* * *

_

I'm madly in love with him, but he is too blind to see. His eyes never leave my best friend and he doesn't realize that he is breaking me. He didn't see the tears I cried when I first found out about him and her. I was supposed to be strong and hold my ground, but even statues give out eventually. I still remember him breaking the "good" news to me and how his "good" news was a reality check for me.

_"I have some great news" he said excited. _

_"No way, so do I" I said hoping he would tell me he loves me. _

_"I'm going out with Claire Lyons" Cam beamed happily. _

_"That's guh-reat" he couldn't see the smile I'm faking. _

_"So what's you're great news?" Cam asked intrigued. _

_"Oh it's nothing" I said wanting him to leave. _

_"Tell me anyway" Cam insisted. _

_"I got an A on my Algebra final. All thanks to you" I told him. _

_"That's amazing. Well I see you around, Claire is saving me a seat at lunch today" Cam waved goodbye as he jogged to his precious "girlfriend". _

I Massie Jillian Block am jealous of Claire Riley Lyons because she has Cam's love and she doesn't even care. I thought that I could handle being around Claire even if she was dating the one I love, but I was wrong because every time I would have to hold back the tears as she had her I'm-so-in-love dorky smile.

As the PC rush over to my house because of the emergency meeting, I pace back and forth and wonder if I doing the right thing. Well it hasn't stopped me before kicking out Alicia multiple times, but now I'll be kicking out three members leaving only two to carry out the duties.

"Is everyone accounted for?" I asked as I opened up for my speech.

"Here" Dylan raised her hand like in school.

"Wow Dylan really?" Kristen asked, looking at Dylan like she is crazy.

"What?" Dylan asked like it wasn't that stupid.

"You looked like an LBR" Claire pointed out.

Ever since she has been with Cam, she has changed so much. She wants to impress him, so she acts like a total bitch because that is what he likes in a girl well at least that's what she thinks. Puh-lease if Cam went for a girl like that then he would be with me not Kuh-laire.

"Point" Alicia said poking her finger in the air.

"Anyway, the reason why I called everyone here is because well I'm kicking out some members. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire you all are officially OUT of the PC; now leave me house" I said bravely.

"You can't just kick us out" Claire exclaimed.

"I just did" I said coldly and with one finger I pointed to the door.

Three girls walked out of my house with their face in their hands as they cried because they have nothing left after the PC.

********

I thought she hated me, I thought she would never like me, I thought she would reject me. I did the unthinkable and asked her best friend out because I didn't want to look stupid loving her when she clearly doesn't love me.

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"She kicked me out of the PC, Cam" my girlfriend Claire cried.

"Why did she kick you out?" I asked because there has to be a reason for Massie to kick Claire out.

"I don't know, she didn't say. I'm not the only one she kicked Kristen and Dylan out too" Claire said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked unsure why she was telling me this.

"Talk to her, please?" Claire begged.

"I don't know" I said.

"She will only listen to you" and with that Claire hung up.

She used to listen to me that was before and now we don't even talk. Somehow I found myself dialing her number and after the third ring she answered.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

I want to say you, but I can't.

"I want to know why you kicked out three of your best friends out of your clique. Is it a new trend to have a two people clique or something?" I asked not sure what is IN and OUT in the mind of Massie Block.

"It's none of your business. I have to go and take bean for a walk, so see you later" she said mocking my last words I said to her.

She hung up before I could even say goodbye. If I only meant the words I said then maybe she would still be my friend, but now I'm just another student at BOCD high school and nothing special to Massie Block.

I Cameron Henry Fisher am in love with Massie Jillian Block, but she doesn't feel the same way, so I replaced her with Claire Riley Lyons. I'll let the blackness fill my eyes as my dreams come because I dream of her and I being together just us and I have more courage than I do in real life.

In my dreams I'm not afraid of rejection and that allows me to be with Massie because she isn't this scary alpha that will laugh in my face if I told her how I really feel about her. She is just a girl that loves me the same way. If only my dreams could be actuality and I would be happy because I could hold the Massie Block in my arms forever.

* * *

Review please :D


	3. Vanquish Away This Pain

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Two is here. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Kristen Leah Gegory is a triple threat with her mad soccer skills, intelligence, and beauty; she has everything in the palms of her hands but she is too blind to see it. She can't see the way she leads, so naturally that she doesn't even have to form "rules" because everyone listens to what she says. I used to think it was because they thought she was Buddah or something because every word she said was documented and saved, but never questioned.

_"Can you believe what Layne is wearing today?" I said pointing to Layne and her 70's flashback out; everyone burst out laughing even him. _

_"Talk about some serious 911 makeover A.S.A.P." Massie snickered that sent everyone into hysterical laughter once again. _

_"I mean we're not on "That So 70's Show", but I guess the poor LBR's mother never taught her a lesson in fashion, never go back" Dylan added and once again laughted erupted. _

_"I can't believe that I was ever friends with her" Claire said disgusted, as she polished her manicure nails. _

_"Sometimes you all are straight up bitches; what has she ever done to you? Nothing and yet you make fun of her because she is different; well it's getting really old. Grow up" Kristen stood up and walked over to the LBR section of the lunchroom. _

_"She's right, you crossed the line too many times. All these jokes are old and pointless" Josh said agreeing with Kristen. _

The first time her ever left me was for my best friend and you think that I should have seen it coming, but I was too blind to notice all the obvious signs. I never saw the breakup coming and I was cut off guard when I heard that he dumped me for my best friend. So when Massie called her emergency meeting I wasn't surprised when she announced Kristen, Dylan, and Claire were out of the PC. I already knew of her plan two days before because all three went behind our back and choose bros over hoes.

"Remember to wear your pink bra tomorrow, so we can match" Massie said to me before I turned to the front door.

"I will" my words fall just as the door closes tightly behind me.

Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of a new trend and that would be having a two people clique. Who knows if it will work or not, but right now it is better than looking desperate for replacements. Dean dropped me off at my home and I climbed up the staircase to my bedroom; where I will get ready for bed time and the end of my friendship with Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

Buzz!

**Dylan: Leesh change Massie's mind and get me back into the PC! Thanks baby doll**

I read Dylan's text message and quickly sent her my reply.

**Alicia: No, the end. P.S. I don't wear a diaper and I'm not made of plastic like you, so don't call me baby doll. Sleep tight baby doll; knowing you'll have to start all over again and this time popularity won't come so easily xD**

She may think because she has one of the hottest guys in school that she will be popular because of him; well she is dead wrong. Dempsey is a HART, but no one declared him "popular" and I highly doubt that he wants to be. This leaves Dylan SOL (Shit Out of Luck).

Kristen may have the love of my life, but she doesn't have status and that is what it all comes down to at Briarwood Octivian Day. Status is everything and now Claire, Kristen, and Dylan have a status of negative one because they were kicked out of the Pretty Committee. Leaving would give you a status of zero which could be a very good thing, but starting at negative one is going to be battle to have a perfect status of one-twenty five again.

***************

Was I too smart for her? Did I act to much of a pervert? Did I drive her into his arms? I can't stop asking myself all these what ifs and it is driving me crazy, but I can't help it because she drives me crazy. Well at least she did, but that was before and now she only causes me pain. Sometimes I wonder what she sees in a guy like him; why he is so much better than the rest and why he was a better choice then me.

_"Can you believe he asked me out?! This is a miracle given straight from God" she said happily, but she can't see the smile I'm faking and the tears I'm holding back from falling. _

_"It's wonderful. You deserve a good guy because you're beautiful" I lied, because she should be with me not him. _

_"Thanks, you're such a great friend Plovert" Dylan engulfed me in a small hug before she skipped over to Dempsey. _

I have nothing left but this pain in my heart and it refuses to go away anytime soon. I close my eyes and drift into my dream world where Dempsey doesn't exist and Dylan is mine and she is madly in love with me.

***********

PPOV: (a/n: lol that looks funny)

Dawn breaks and I'm sweating out in the field as practice continues to go on; my mind is anywhere but here.

"Come on, Plovert! Get your head in the game" Dempsey shouts at me.

I can't take this anymore, I strip off my jersey and walk off the field.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dempsey asked agitated.

"Anywhere far from you" I said coldly as I jogged into the locker room.

I quickly changed and walked off to an empty bench; I place my head in my hands.

"Why so low?" she asked and I could recognize her voice from anywhere, but why is she talking to me?

"Bad day-actually bad week" I told her the truth.

"You can say that again. This whole week has been so hectic from the PC turning into a two people clique and-" I interrupted her.

"Why are you telling me this? We like never talk" I asked intrigued.

"Ever since my breakup, I lost all my guy friends and I need to talk to someone. I knew that you would understand because I know how you feel about Dylan" she said.

"Alicia, you're ten times better than Kristen is. Josh is too stupid to see the mistake he has made" I told her.

"Thanks, Dylan doesn't deserve you because you're too kind and she is anything but that" Alicia said with a smile then Massie called her over.

She waved at me as she walked back to her alpha and strutted into school ready to conquer their kingdom once again. Alicia isn't Dylan, but she could be the girl to vanquish the pain that lays in my heart.

* * *

Review please :D


	4. Catch Me Before I Break

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Two is here. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

She torn me to pieces and she doesn't even care that she hurt me. She doesn't care about this pain lingering in my heart because she was only using me to make him jealous and I guess it worked because he asked her out and she dumped me for him. I'm not supposed to be dumped, I'm supposed to be the doing the dumping but she broke that rule and now every girl at school thinks I'm weak because I let her dump me.

"Tell mom, I'm going on a walk" I told my sister as I walked out of the door into the cold.

I walked down to the park where I found a bench to sit on. I felt the tears sting the sides of my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away because this is the only opportunity I have to be weak. To let down my armor and be _vulnerable. _

"Why are you here? When you can easily be with another girl by now instead of moping around like a broken record" she asked as she walked up to the bench.

I looked up with disbelief because I can tell that she has been crying too.

"I may be the hottest guy at BOCD, but that doesn't mean every girl is willingly to throw their self on to me" I said honestly.

"You're not the hottest guy at BOCD that would be Josh. Trust me every girl in their right mind wants a piece of you" she took a seat next to me.

"Not Claire" I stated and the tears poured out even more just saying her name causes agony.

"Forget about her. Harrington can't you see that there are so many girls ready to replace Claire? At least you have people after you unlike me who has no one" she said nicely.

I don't know why she is being so nice to me because we hate each other.

"Block get in the game. Every guy has a crush on you at BOCD, you're just to picky to like any of them" I couldn't believe the words that fell out of my mouth.

"I know that guys like me, but I only want one guy to like me and he doesn't. I tried to like someone else, but he didn't like me either. They both liked my ex best friends instead of me" she said staring at the ground.

For the first time she is _vulnerable _just like me and we both shouldn't be because we're alphas, but we can't always be heartless.

"Cam is too blind to see all the signs you have given him and Dempsey deserves Dylan because they both are pigs" I said; she looked up at me.

"How did you know?" Massie asked.

"Tell you what Block, you don't tell anyone that I cried in front of you and I won't tell anyone that I know who destroyed the queen of BOCD" I made a compromise.

"Deal Harrington" She said and reached out to shake my hand.

"Call me Derrick, Block" I said as I shook her hand.

"Well Derrick then you can call me Massie" she said as we let go of the handshake.

"Nah, Block is my nickname for you" I stated.

"Nicknames are for friends not enemies" she pointed out.

"Why don't we give this friends thing a shot?" I asked her.

"Okay" she agreed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school, Block" I said as I stood up and walked away.

"Bye Derrick" she shouted as she walked in the opposite direction.

Tomorrow will be the start of something new and that is a friendship between the king and queen of Briarwood Octivian Day School.

*********

It took Massie only two seconds to declare Kristen, Dylan, and I officially out of the Pretty Committee. I never thought Massie would actually kick me out because I haven't done anything wrong. I've only been a good friend to her, so what went wrong? I called Cam to ask Massie why she kicked us out, but he never returned my phone call. Now I'm walking to Massie's room to ask her myself.

"What do you want Claire?" she asked impatiently as she opened up her bedroom door.

"I want an explanation, I want to know why I was kicked out of the PC" I told her my reasoning for coming over.

"Claire, I kicked you out and that is the end. I don't have to sit here and tell you why because you know why" Massie said coldly.

"What happened to you? You have never been this cold" I asked concerned.

"You happened" she simply stated before she slammed the door in my face.

I turned on my heels and walked over to the guest house, I avoided my mother because she would only want to know why I'm crying. Then she would call Massie's mom and then Massie would only pretend that she was sorry but really she would give me hell.

"Everything is going to be okay tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Massie because she will be calmed down by then and I will persusae her into letting me back into the PC. Everything is going to be okay" I said to myself before I fell asleep.

***********

NPOV:

Claire weaseled her way into Massie's inner circle in front of the Oak Tree; ever since news broke out about Massie starting a two people clique swarms of A-listers, B-listers, and LBRs have been drilling Massie with questions. Claire dragged the alpha away from her entourage because she has to talk to Massie alone where Massie can't embarrass her in front of the whole school.

"Let go of me" Massie hissed.

Claire released her former alpha.

"I want to know why you kicked me out. What went wrong? We have been best friends since the second grade and you turn around and do this to me; is this how you repay me for being a good friend to a heartless bitch?" Claire asked steaming with anger.

"Really Claire? Why do you always have to be the perfect one? I may be a heartless bitch to you, but I haven't ever been anywhere as cold as you. Claire, you're not that sweet as you used to be, so stop trying to act like a angel because everyone knows you're a bitch" Massie shouted, so the whole school could hear.

Claire fought the tears from falling; she has never been this humiliated before. Massie has never treated her so cruelly before and she can't believe that Massie would have ever went this far.

"Take that Claire, I win" Massie whispered into Claire's ear with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Block, come on let's rule our kingdom" Derrick Harrington called Massie Block over.

Massie walked over to him and with one hand waved good-bye to Claire forever. As Massie took her time walking into school with her new friend and her only remainder friend left by her side, she couldn't look more confident that she wouldn't ever fall down again.

Claire Lyons however seemed as if she was going to break into a million of pieces and all she has left is her boyfriend, but how long will that last?

* * *

Review please :D I'll update if I get five reviews.


	5. Loving You is a Sin

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Day 23 without you:

Loving you is a sin; I shouldn't be feeling these feelings for you. I'm guilty of loving you with all my heart and only giving _her _nothing but an empty space because you have my heart even if doesn't feel like you still have it to hold, you're the only one that could ever hold my heart with your gentle soft hands.

I wished that I only knew how much you truly mean to me before I decided to break your pretty little heart in two. I will live with the consequences that I have punished myself with because you deserve so much better than me; all I am is heart ache. You deserve someone who will love you without being selfish and someone who will treat you like the true princess you are.

~Remember that I will always love you; keep my heart as a treasure.

Day 34 without you:

Today was the worst day of my life, why? Because you are moving on with someone new and you have every right to move on, but remember that you still have my heart in your hands. Even if you think I don't care anymore; keep it safe as if your life depends on it.

Day 36 without you:

I guess you forgot about my heart, because you let it fall out of your hands. Now your hands are holding on to someone new; they don't have space to hold my heart any longer. For you will have another heart to hold shortly and mine will be swept up by _her, _I told you that I wouldn't let her hold my heart in her hands, but I have no choice but to give _her _my bruised heart.

~For you my love have moved on without my heart in your delicate fingers.

***

Alicia has been receiving love notes from a secret admirer for the past month and a half.

"Who's that?" Massie asked curious as she strolled up with Derrick.

Alicia still couldn't believe that the two of them are friends with one another now, but then again alphas are always throwing twists.

"I don't know" Alicia said honestly.

"Well personally I think that you should throw all of these away. If this "person" really loves you like they write then they would have the courage to tell you so" Massie told Alicia her opinion.

"Block, you really aren't into romance are you?" Derrick asked shocked.

He totally thought Massie would be one of those girls head over heels for a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

"Not at all" Massie said.

Ever since her incident with Cam, she hasn't really been all gung-ho for love. At least not the way she was before, but she wouldn't tell anyone not even Derrick. Derrick has been a really good friend to Massie over these past few months and Massie can trust Derrick with anything, but some things are meant to be kept to their selves.

"Oh" was all Derrick said.

"Wait, why?" Massie asked suddenly interested in Derrick's response.

"It's nothing" Derrick disregarded then he walked off with his boys; leaving Massie wondering and wanting to know more.

Massie and Alicia began walking to their first hour class, psychology.

"I wonder what Derrick meant?" Massie asked out loud.

"Massie, you're so naive" Alicia said with a small giggle.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked.

"I can't believe you can't see the obvious signs" Alicia said with disbelief.

She thought Massie was playing hard to get, but now Alicia knows that Massie was just clueless to what is going on between her and Derrick.

"What signs?" Massie asked.

"Figure them out yourself, chica" Alicia said, "It will be more meaningful if you figured it out yourself without my help".

With that said, Alicia and Massie walked into their class thinking about two different things and two very different boys.

*************

"Hey, babe" Kristen Gregory greets her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Hi, darling" Josh greets her kissing her back.

"How has your day been going?" Josh asked Kristen as they sat down on a bench outside of school.

They have twenty-five minutes before school starts when they have to go through torture and not see each other for five fours except for twenty minutes and that is their lunch time. Not a good place to talk to boys because they are too busy shoving food down their throats while girls hold back vomit from watching the horrific scene.

"It's going pretty good actually considering it is the first day back from break and there is still nothing with Massie or Alicia on having a reunion" Kristen sighed deeply thinking about her best friends she lost with a matter of five minutes.

"What about Dylan or Claire? Aren't you still friends with them?" Josh asked intrigued.

He realized that he didn't know that much about his own girlfriend, but why would he? He never bothered to hear a word she had said unless it was about soccer or juicy gossip.

"Dylan has been hanging out with Dempsey, a little too much because now she has turned into an art freak. Claire has been too wrapped up in Cam that she hasn't had time for living life, so I guess we don't have that much in common right now" Kristen said.

Kristen missed Friday night sleepovers at Massie's house with the girls; they always had the best time together and this was the year that they were going to invite boys for the first time ever, but sadly the PC had died along with the Friday night sleepover tradition.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Josh said sincerely, he feels bad that Kristen has to go through this drama when she did nothing wrong.

Dempsey and Dylan walked past Josh and Kristen; Josh noticed how Kristen's demeanor changed quickly. Kristen's eyes fell to the floor when Dempsey smiled at her and she began to fidget with her hands. Josh has the feeling that he isn't the only guy Kristen likes.

He may be the only guy she loves for now, but how long will she stray Josh along?

"Let's go to class" Josh announced, he threw his backpack on his shoulders as Kristen threw her book bag over shoulder.

The couple walked into school holding hands, but both are thinking about two different people and not caring about who they are with at the moment.

* * *

I'm asking for five reviews for the next chapter.


	6. Love is a Battlefield

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Love is a battlefield that no one wants to enter but at the same time no one ever wants to leave. I find myself on the battlefield of love now because before I never thought it truly exist but now I'm fully aware of how the battle swings back and forth. Sometimes it feels as though the battle is finally over because everything is going so well and you can the strength being built between the two of you, but then a bomb is light and you find yourself back on the battle grounds.

"You have been awfully quiet" he commented after fifteen minutes of silence.

I don't feel like saying anything to him because I don't want to pretend like everything is just 'dandy' when we both know too well that nothing is okay.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" he asked impatiently.

"I was once told that silence is the most powerful scream" I sighed deeply, retaining myself from screaming at him.

"Why do you want silence?" he asked not understanding.

"I don't want silence, silence just happens" I said.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked trying to understand.

"It depends on the moment, but for us right now it's a bad thing" I began to say, "You have been so distant lately and every time I try to ask you why and understand; you push me away".

"You're right I'm sorry" he sighed, but I don't believe him.

"Are you really? Or are you just trying to end conversation before it turns into an argument?" I asked.

"A little bit of both" he said, "I'm sick of always arguing with you, because it isn't fair".

"What are you trying to say?" I asked tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I think we should break up" he said nervously.

"I thought you loved me?" I asked fighting back the tears.

"I don't love you, I thought I did but I don't" he said honestly.

"It's because of _her _isn't it" I stated rather than asked.

I should have known he would have done this to me; he is too much of a gentleman to not tell me about his feelings for _her _so like a true gentleman he confessed his feelings for _her _to me. And I was too naive to think he would feel those feelings for me eventually and that his feelings for _her _would vanish away in the night.

"Yes" he said bravely.

"If you haven't noticed, she is in love with someone else and she will never like you" I said confidently.

"You don't know that" he said doubtful.

"At least she won't after I talk to her" I smirked evilly because I will be the only girl he will ever be able to have.

"You wouldn't" he said shocked.

"Dempsey, you don't know what I'm capable of doing and that is the true beauty behind this wreck" I said letting my thoughts go dark.

"Dylan, don't do this" Dempsey pleaded.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, so you can't tell me what or what not to do" and with that I walked away brainstorming ideas.

Little does Dylan know that Dempsey lied about who the girl was because he knew if told Dylan who he really loves then Dylan would be after one of her best friends. And Dylan wouldn't settle for anything less than murder.

*************

"Hey" Kristen said shyly as she approached her ex best friend.

"Hi" she said flatly.

"Listen I don't know about you, but I really miss our old friends" Kristen said nervously.

"Same here; life hasn't been the same without them" she agreed with Kristen.

"Can we be friends?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know" she said unsure.

"Dylan, I miss you like crazy. You always made me laugh and now life isn't the same without you" Kristen said honestly. '

"I miss you too, but I want all of us to be friends again not just you and me only" Dylan said; her eyes glanced over to Massie and Alicia sitting with Derrick Harrington and Chris Plovert looking as happy as can be.

"So do I, but we have to start off somewhere, so why don't we start here? Right now" Kristen begged.

"Okay, take a seat" Dylan patted on the empty seat next to her.

"Do you have any clue what we did to get out of the PC?" Dylan asked Kristen seriously.

"No, but I think it might have to do something with that" Kristen said pointing to Cam and Claire kissing.

"What do that have to do with us?" Dylan asked confused.

"Look at Massie's eyes" Kristen said looking in a different direction.

Sure enough Massie Block's eyes were filled with hurt and lust for Cam, but Massie didn't know that two girls were staring at her intently waiting for her to break down crying. Dylan looked away from Massie and back to Kristen.

"Oh" was all Dylan said beause she wasn't sure if her eyes played a trick on her; she had never seen Massie so broken before.

***********

"What are we going to do about these applications for the PC?" Alicia asked Massie holding up the papers of hopeful applicants.

"Burn them" Massie said firmly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Derrick joked trying to bring up Massie's spirit, but it didn't work.

Massie's face went to stone as she watched Claire and Cam make-out right in front of her own eyes; Massie desperately wants to tear her eyes off the couple but she can't. She only can envy Claire and wish she was more like her.

"People are staring at you" Derrick whispered into Massie's ear.

Massie looked away from Cam and smile-thanked Derrick for warning her and snapping her back in reality.

"Who?" Massie asked curious, she had to know.

"Kristen and Dylan" Derrick said quietly.

"Damn it" Massie hissed.

Out of all people to see her break down at school; it so happened to have to be her two ex best friends that are still furious with her for kicking them out of the Pretty Committee.

"Are they looking again?" Massie asked Derrick as she looked at Alicia and Plovert walk away.

"Yeah" Derrick said admiring Massie secretly.

"Guh-reat" Massie said sarcastically.

Derrick smirked thinking this is his perfect opportunity to make his first move.

"Let's give them a show" Derrick smirked enviously.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked turning back to Derrick for an answer.

Instead she found of pair of warm lips crushing against her soft glossy ones.

*********

Two hearts ripped as they watched the scene of the two alphas kissing in front of the whole lunch room for they have done this to themselves.

* * *

I'm asking for five reviews for the next chapter.


	7. Untouchable

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

DPOV:

"Well I should get to class or else Mrs. Behr will kill me for being late" she said as she hurried off to her next class.

She left me breathless; I wish she could see the way I look at her with passion burning through my eyes because I would die to feel her lips on mine again. But she's untouchable burning brighter than the sun.

"Dude, why were you just kissing my girl?" Cam asked angrily as I stood up from the lunch table to walk to my next class.

"Your girl? Massie is not your girl; she doesn't belong to you, Fisher" I gritted my teeth; how dare he talk about Massie like she is his property.

"You know that I like her, Harrington" Cam said his face turning bright red with anger.

"You have a girlfriend last time I checked and what makes you think that Massie even likes you after what you did to her?" I questioned him.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Cam said defensively; I smirked evilly because this is my chance to get back at him for stealing Claire and now trying to steal Massie away from me.

"Oh really, because dating her best friend isn't wrong at all? Do you honestly think she could forgive you for choosing her best friend over her?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I-Massie will forgive me once I sweep her off her feet because I am the romantic one" Cam said with a small smile.

"She won't listen at least not when I tell her about how you helped me come up with ways to hurt her" I said blackmailing him with his dirty past.

"You wouldn't" Cam stated.

"I would and I will. She will never look at you the same way again; once I tell her that you were only friends with her because I needed you to be a secret spy" I said honestly, because I know Massie better than I did before.

"She will hate you too" Cam noted.

"No, she won't because I have changed. I haven't hurt her like all the times you have" I told the truth; after spending time with Massie, I started to feel guilty about the way I used to treat her.

"I know her and that won't matter" Cam said confidently.

"I had a reason because we both treated each other horribly that was our game, but you don't have a reason for what you did" I said.

"Stay away from her, Harrington. She doesn't need a scumbag like you in her life" Cam threatened.

"Make me" I said, because I know Cam doesn't have the power to keep me away from Massie.

"That's it" Cam yelled before he tackled me to the ground.

********

We started to fist fight until the school officer and assistant principal threw us off of each other; I didn't even see the massive mob when I was fighting Cam, but now I see them clear as day.

"Who started this?" Principal Burns asked steaming with anger; both Cam and I remained quiet.

"I saw how the fight started" a girl in the back pepped up.

"Who started it, young lady?" Principal Burns asked a little more calmly.

"Cameron Henry Fisher" the girl said as she made her way to the front of the mob.

"Miss Block, that is a very serious accusation. Are you certain that Mr. Fisher started the fight?" Principal Burns asked intently.

Massie looked straight into Cam's eyes; "Yes, Principal Burns I am certain that Cam started the fight" Massie said coldly.

"She is lying" a girl yelled from the back of the mob.

"Are you lying to me, Miss Block?" Principal Burns asked narrowing her eyes on Massie.

"No" Massie stated.

"Cam didn't start the fight. Derrick did and I have evidence to prove it" Claire Lyons smiled evilly as she placed the recorder into Principal Burn's hands.

"What is this?" Principal Burns asked Claire.

"This would be the recording of the argument before the fight and it clearly states that Derrick aggravated Cam into fighting him" Claire told the truth.

"Play it, I'm sure Massie would love to hear it" Claire said as she winked at her former alpha because this is her payback for being kicked out of the PC.

Principal Burns pressed the play button and everyone became silent so they all could listen to the conversation.

_"Dude, why were you kissing my girl?"_

_"Your girl? Massie is not you girl; she doesn't belong to you Fisher" _

_"You know that I like her, Harrington" _

Everyone gasped and turned to see if Massie is blushing but she isn't; instead she is staring at Derrick with a questioning look on her face. Claire has a devilish smirk playing along her lips, because she knows what is coming next.

_"You have a girlfriend, last time I checked and what makes you think that Massie would even like you after what you did?"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong" _

_"Oh really, because dating her best friend isn't wrong at all? Do you honestly think she could forgive you for choosing her best friend over her?"_

_"I-Massie will forgive me once I sweep her off her feet because I am the romantic one" _

_"She won't listen at least not when I tell her about how you helped me come up with ways to hurt her" _

Principal Burns pressed the stop button; "Well I think I have heard quiet enough" she commented.

"All four of you are suspended for fighting, lying, and humiliating one another" with that she walked off with the recorded as the four students gathered their belongings and left the school.

"I can't believe you" Massie said as she walked away from Cam.

Cam chased after her and pulled her by the arm forcing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt" Cam said apologetic, but he said the word sorry too many times before.

"I can't forgive you. You have caused me pain too many times and I won't let you hurt me ever again. Go and be with that bitch Claire because I don't want you" Massie spat; holding back the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"Massie, please don't do this to me" Cam begged for her to forgive him.

"Don't you see that I don't want you?" Massie asked coldly.

"I need you" Cam whimpered.

"Let go of me" Massie hissed; Cam let Masssie go unwillingly.

"Good-bye Cameron Henry Fisher" Massie whispered as she walked out of the school.

*********

The pain is taking a toll on her body and she is losing her strength to keep walking. She finally falls down on the ground, but one person won't let her fall again like she did the last time.

"Take my hand and I won't let you fall ever again" Derrick towered over Massie, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I can't believe we're friends now after years of hatred" Massie stated as she took his hand.

"Neither can I" he smiled at her as he lifted her up off the ground.

Then he turned around with his back facing her and waited for her to jump.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked confused.

"Just jump" Derrick said.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Just trust me, Block" Derrick said.

"Fine" Massie grumbled.

She jumped like he told her to and she was excepting to land on her feet, but instead Derrick caught her and now she is on his back.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked intrigued; she never told anyone before but she secretly loves piggy-backs.

"I told you that I would never let you fall ever again. This way you can't fall because I won't ever let you go" Derrick said sincere.

"You know that you're going to have to put me down sometime, right? I'm not that light" Massie said.

"I know, but I'll be there so you won't fall when I'm not holding you. Please you're lighter than a feather" Derrick said romantically.

"What now?" Massie asked.

"This" Derrick said as he sprinted towards the playground.

"Derrick, you're crazy" Massie laughed hysterically.

Two sets of eyes watched the alphas run around the playground like little kids; both are filled with jealously and hatred because this is all their own doing. They have caused their own hearts to break because they were too afraid to express their feelings and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

I'm asking for five reviews for the next chapter.


	8. Tears Don't Fall They Crash Around Me

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"This is entirely all your fault" he said as he watched them with jealously filled in his eyes.

"How is this all my fault?" she asked as she too looked at the couple with jealously in her eyes.

"You just had to play that god damn tape, didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"I was upset that Massie humiliated me in front of everyone. Don't try to blame this all on me because you picked me not her" Claire said defensively.

He became silent because he knows that Claire is right.

"Cam, you're not that sweet and neither am I" Claire stated.

"I just want Massie" Cam said as he looked over at the couple holding hands.

"If you wanted her so badly then why in the world did you date me?" Claire questioned Cam because she doesn't understand why all the guys she likes all like Massie in some way.

"I thought she didn't like me, I was scared of rejection" Cam confessed.

"So you took the second best and that was me" Claire said holding back tears, because Cam doesn't love her as much as he loves Massie.

"Claire, I'm so sorry" Cam said honestly; he didn't intend to hurt Claire by only picking her because he was afraid of rejection.

"Save it for someone who actually cares, Cam" Claire said coldly; she left him standing by himself all alone.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet we're over" Claire shouted but she didn't turn her back around to face him.

No, she kept walking forward to her new life without anyone in her past with her. Massie won't forgive her, Derrick is in love with Massie and won't take Claire back even if she begged, and Cam only wanted Claire to be Massie so she could replace Massie, but Claire couldn't. As she walks home, her tears are falling like waterworks and she puts in her earbuds to listen to her iPod to drain out the world.

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**.

"I have a confession" he said nervously.

"Please don't tell me, you got another girl pregnant" she said referring to the song Confessions by Usher.

"No, but it is about another girl" he said quietly.

"Go on" she urged him to continue, but instead of her voice sounding mad it sounds calm.

"I can't get over her and I know that it isn't fair, but I can't help but to love her" he confessed.

"I have a confession too" she said.

"You're pregnant?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Actually yes, I am" she said.

"No way, you can't be" he said; his face went pale and he looks as if he is going to faint at any moment.

"I know, I'm not pregnant for real" she said laughing hysterically.

"Then what is your confession?" he asked a little mad about her cruel joke.

"I still love him even though I shouldn't because it's clear that he loves her, but I can't help but to love him anyway flaws and all" she said seriously.

"Well what do we do about it?" he asked unsure what to do next.

"I think we become best friends and move on with our lives" she said not knowing what to do when someone doesn't love you but you love them with your whole heart.

"We're already best friends and I guess we have to" he said.

"Well I see you tomorrow then" she said as she stood up to go home.

"See ya" he said; he pulled her into a quick hug.

As she walked down his driveway to the car waiting for her; he ran after her and stopped her before she could get in the car and drive away.

"Kristen wait!" he shouted after her; she stopped and turned around with a confused look.

"Did I forget something, Josh?" Kristen asked unsure why he was chasing after her since they just broke up.

"We need to be with them. We need to sweep them off their feet-" Josh was cut off by Kristen.

"Josh it's useless. They need to want us as well not just us making complete fools of ourselves" Kristen said seriously.

"What happened to you "dying" for love?" Josh asked; he made air quotes around the word dying because Kristen once told him that she would die for love because she deeply believed in love.

"Right now nothing seems right because I don't have my girls to talk to boys about anymore. I lost my best friends and since then I have lost the old me because life is different without them" Kristen told Josh the reason why she has changed.

"Why don't you beg for forgiveness?" Josh asked.

"Because beautiful girls never beg" Kristen stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Please Kristen help me?" Josh begged.

"I don't know about this" Kristen said.

"I'll do anything for you if you help me" Josh compromised.

"Fine" Kristen agreed.

"What are you doing here? We're not friends anymore" Alicia said as she opened her door to let the person inside.

"I have to tell you something that is worth twenty gossip points. I know we're not friends anymore; I understood that when I was shown the door at the last sleepover the PC ever had" the girl said as she stepped inside.

"Fine, what is the gossip? You deserved to be shown the door" Alicia said coldly as she took a seat on her sofa.

"Cam and Claire broke up because Cam is hung up on Massie-" the girl was interrupted by Alicia.

"Bore I already know this piece of gossip" Alicia stated.

"Wait there is more. Josh and I broke up" Kristen confessed.

"What why?" Alicia asked intrigued.

"Well he is madly in love with this girl and he can't ever stop thinking about her-" Alicia interrupted Kristen.

"Who is it?" Alicia asked.

"You" Josh said as he walked into the room holding a boquet of red roses.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. You know how you had a secret admirer for a while?" Josh asked as he handed her the flowers.

"What about him?" Alicia asked confused.

"I was him" Josh stated grinning.

"You were my secret admirer?" Alicia asked dumbfounded.

"Yes" Josh said.

"Leesh, I know that I have messed up but I hope that you will give me a second chance because I really love you" Josh said hoping for a second chance with his princess.

"Given" Alicia said; Josh kissed her gently on the lips.

"I better get paid double for this" Kristen grumbled interrupting the kiss.

"I told you that I would help you get Dempsey" Josh said.

"What about Plovert?" Kristen asked Alicia.

"Oh we tested the waters but we found out that it is better if we remain friends" Alicia said honestly.

"Tested the waters eh" Kristen said suggestively.

"We just kissed nothing more" Alicia said defensively.

"Kissed where? Above or below the waistline?" Kristen asked.

"Kuh-risten!" Alicia gasped appalled.

"What? It was just a question" Kristen said with a chuckle because Alicia turned bright red.

"Above" Alicia said, "Happy now?" she looked Kristen in the eyes to prove she was telling the truth.

"No, I would be better if we all were friends again" Kristen said honestly.

"I'll talk to Massie about letting you back in, but I highly doubt that Claire will ever be forgiven" Alicia promised.

"What about Dylan?" Kristen asked.

"I'll talk to Massie about letting her back in too" Alicia said.

"Thanks" Kristen said.

"This doesn't mean you're automatically in the PC again" Alicia added.

"I know but it's better than where I was before because now I have something that I didn't have before" Kristen said as she walked to the front door.

"What's that?" Alicia asked intrigued.

"Hope" with that the door closed but this time Kristen isn't sad, she is happy that her life is turning around even if it is just a little bit a time.

* * *

**Lyrics from the song Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine**

Review


	9. The Key to My Heart

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

_Dear Massie Jillian Block, _

_Do you know you hold a precious key in your own very hands? Well if not, you do my darling. You hold the most precious key that can be given because unlike ordinary keys this key doesn't only open doors it also opens hearts. That is right hearts, the ones that hold feelings not blood vessels. Massie, you hold the key to my heart. The key I never wanted anyone to be able to see yet alone hold, but I know that you will keep good care of it because you are caring. No matter how many people tell you that you're not, you really are. The reason why I'm not with you is because I am afraid; that is right afraid. Afraid that someone could be so close to my heart and how they might have the power to let it break one day. Even though I have never said I love you to you, I do because you have won my heart over. You gained the key to my heart and it wasn't through letting me have my way; it was through standing up for what you believe in. It's not through compliments; it's through witty comebacks and being a little bug that I can't step on. If you could only see the way I look at you from across the room with hunger in my eyes. The desire I have to touch you in the slightest way even if it is playfully hitting you. The way I lick my lips dying for a kiss and the way I didn't let you down by cheating on you. The way I didn't forget about you even when I was with her. Here is the key to my heart, hold on to it because without you I am heartless. _

_Love always, _

_Cameron Henry Fisher. _

Massie Block clapped on the sliver necklace with a purple key on it. This is the gift Cam had given her; he left it out her doorstep. Massie has the key to his heart and she knows the power it holds, but she can't hurt him because she loves him. As much as she hates to admit it, she can't let him go. Even though she has Derrick now, he will never be able to replace Cam in her heart because no one could ever be like Cam.

"Hey Massie" Claire said nicely as she walked in the Block's kitchen to grab a stick of butter.

"What do you think you're doing in my house?" Massie asked as she folded Cam's letter and stuck it in her jean pocket.

"We need butter and my mom sent me over to get some" Claire said as she rummaged through the fridge looking for butter.

"We only have 'Can't believe it's not butter' and you know that" Massie said, "I'll try again; why are you here?" Massie looked at Claire waiting for an answer.

"Can't we just be friends again?" Claire asked shutting the fridge door.

"I can never be friends with you again" Massie hissed.

"Why? I'm sorry for everything I did to you, but you weren't exactly being Miss Nice either" Claire asked wanting to know the real reason why.

"I just humiliated you in front of the whole school" Massie stated.

"So did I" Claire retorted.

"No, you did something even worse" Massie said.

"What did I do to you that was bad?" Claire asked.

"You broke my heart" Massie said quietly.

"How could I possibly break your heart?" Claire asked confused.

"By dating Cam" Massie mumbled hoping Claire wouldn't hear, but Claire did hear her.

Instead of laughing in her face, Claire walked over to Massie and engulfed her in a hug.

"How do you think I feel now that you're with Derrick?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean? Derrick and I aren't even dating" Massie said breaking away from the unwanted but needed hug.

"I see the way he looks at you; it is the same look he had when he was with me" Claire began to say, "I should have treated him better because he was the best boyfriend I have ever had".

"What has happened to us?" Massie asked.

"I don't know anymore" Claire said unsure because before nothing could ever rip the PC apart but now they are torn in different directions.

"We used to be so tight and we always had fun with each other, but now it's like we're worlds apart and everything is serious too serious" Massie said.

"Boys ruin everything" Claire stated.

"I agree" Massie agreed with Claire because boys do ruin everything good.

"If only we could go back and warn ourselves of how bad boys can ruin things; we might still be the Pretty Committee" Claire thought out loud.

"But boys have their good qualities too like kissing" Massie said.

"I love that quality the most" Claire said; Massie and Claire both burst out laughing.

It felt as if everything was going to be okay as long as they keep laughing. That the two best friends would be friends again until someone showed up and ruined it all.

"Massie, I have been thinking a lot lately and-what is she doing here?" Derrick asked confused by Claire being with Massie and that they were both laughing together.

"Right, she was just leaving" Massie's face hardens as she turned to look at Claire.

"Please think about it?" Claire begged that Massie would consider them being friends again.

"I can't do this, Claire. I can't pretend to be your friend when you have hurt me so much and I don't know if I will ever be able to" Massie said honestly.

"Okay well sorry for wasting eight years of your life" Claire said as she shut the door and went home.

Boys ruin everything if Derrick hadn't walked through the door then Massie may have forgiven her and let her back into her life, but of course Derrick is a boy. And boys ruin everything good.

* * *

Review


	10. One Down Two To Go

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"I never expected to fall for you this way and I never thought you would actually care, but now that I can see clearly now. I'm fully aware of the hurt you have caused my best friend and I don't think I can be with you because I don't want to see her in pain because of me" silence filled the room; she came here to be with him to finally tell him about her feelings for him, but now she is seating down and telling him why they shouldn't be together.

She is afraid of falling in love and that is the simplest way to put it.

"Did you come here to laugh about it to my face?" he asked hurt.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused; she doesn't know how she has scarred him so deeply with her dagger.

"You tell me that you love me then you turn around and list all the reasons why we can't be together. Are you intentionally trying to make me feel like a coward for not asking you out sooner so then I could actually have been with you?" he asked.

"No, I really didn't come here with that intention-"she was interrupted by him.

"Then why did you exactly come here?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"I came here because I wasn't sure how you felt about me until today" she said honestly; she never thought he would ever actually have feelings for her.

"Well now that you do now my feelings for you, what are you going to do now?" he asked intrigued.

"I don't know I'm so confused" she screamed frustrated; he wasn't supposed to like her, he was supposed to laugh in her face and make her decision easier for her, but he didn't do such a thing.

"It's simple I love you" he said slowing down his speech so she could understand.

"But he loves me too and I don't know who to choose" she sighed heavily and instantly smacked her hand over her mouth because she wasn't supposed to have him hear that.

"Who is he, Kristen?" he asked as he breathed heavily holding back his scream.

Kristen stayed quiet; she didn't want him to know because he might give up to the competition.

"It's that Dune kid isn't it?" he asked.

"Gawd no" she said with a sour face; just the thought of Dune made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Then who it is?" he asked pleading for her to say his name, so he can know who is up against.

"Dempsey Solomon" Kristen whispered.

"I should have known" he said.

"Kemp don't give up because I love Dempsey too just keep trying to fight for my love" Kristen begged, she doesn't want him to give up before even trying.

"I never said that I was going to give up, I'll fight for your love until the very end" Kemp said sincerely because he truly cares about Kristen unlike all the other girls he has been with.

"Fight for me" Kristen said before she left him on the street corner alone.

She is going to have to choose between two guys and she will have to be certain that her decision will be the right one because there won't be a place to turn around and take it all back.

"This is awkward isn't it?" he asked her as he sat down on the park bench.

"Super awkward" she said as she sat down next to him; she never expected this.

"I'm sorry that I can't decide" he said apologetically because this isn't fair for her.

"I understand" she said honestly, because she has been in a similar situation before.

"Tell me about what you like in Kristen and then tell me what you see in Layne" she said trying to figure a way to help him out.

"Well Kristen is beautiful, smart, funny, she always is happy, and she is easy to talk to and get along with" he said honestly as he thought about Kristen, "But then there is Layne who is different, unique, beautiful in her own way, smart, understanding, and of course she always making me laugh" she sat there and took in all the information.

"Maybe a game of would you rather can help you decide between the two" she suggested; he nodded his head yes.

"Would you rather spend a day at the beach with Kristen or a day with Layne at the park?" she asked thinking of two different scenarios.

"The beach because I want to see Kristen with a bikini on" he said grinning happily as he thought about Kristen wearing a bikini.

"Dempsey!" she said shocked by Dempsey's answer; she leaned over and playfully hit his arm.

"What? I'm a guy can you blame me?" Dempsey said throwing a dazzling smile towards her knowing he could get off the hook this way.

"I'm going to ignore that and move on to the next question" she said, "Would you rather spend a whole night with Layne or Kristen?"

"Layne" Dempsey said instantly without thinking a second thought.

"Okay, would you rather go to the movies with Layne or Kristen" she asked.

"Layne, she has a better taste in movies but Kristen has a better taste in music" Dempsey said confidently.

"Would you rather have Kristen meet your parents or Layne meet your parents?" she asked a tough question; the question that may finally help Dempsey choose between the two.

"That's a tough one because I know my parents already love Kristen because she is beauty, but Layne is different and that is what I like about her. She doesn't want or seek approval" Dempsey said breath taken by Layne.

"Well I guess you have finally figured it out" she said as she stood up from the bench.

"Thanks for all the help, Claire. I really appreciate it" Dempsey said sincerely.

"No problem, Dempsey and thank you, for helping me start to turn over a new leaf" Claire said as she walked away.

One down and two more to go, Claire thought as she continued to walk home. This is her redemption to a new path, a new beginning and this new start is going to change her forever.

* * *

Review


	11. Love and Lust

**AN: I own nothing. **

**School and life have kept me busy and although this week is my spring break don't except a lot of updates from me because my life has been pretty hetic lately. And this isn't my only priority in my life right now sorry.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"I think that it would be best if, you would take this opportunity" he said steadying his speech, "I mean after all didn't we just do this to make them jealous?" they have been arguing over what they should do next.

He has been lying to her for the past twenty minutes, but more importantly he has been lying to himself. He is trying to convince himself that she will be better off without him, but deep down he knows that is far from being true.

"But I don't have the same feelings that I did before" she stated; she doesn't understand why he is doing this to her.

Why he is toying with her heart when her heart is already tattered and worn.

"This is for the best and I think that we have taught them a valuable lesson and now we can move on" he said solemnly as he looked down from her glare.

"But I don't want to move on if it means moving on without you" she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

She loves being with him because she can finally for once be herself and sometimes she is vulnerable but he never judges her. He is always nice and sweet to her, but right now he is acting like a complete jerk.

"I'm sorry but I can't" he lied because he needs her to be better off with someone else.

Even if he is the one she truly wants; he won't allow it to happen.

"Please don't do this" she begged; she felt like dropping to her knees.

And she probably would have that is if he wasn't holding her so tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you" he lied to her, because he truly does love her more than she would ever know.

She couldn't speak, her throat swelled up and her words weren't coming out. She is in awe by what he had just said, but once his words replayed in her head. She had a brief moment of weakness before regaining her inner alpha again.

"Leave" she hissed through her teeth as she squirmed out of his arms.

"Don't do this, please don't do this" he begged her to understand.

"I said get out" she screamed at him as she took steps away from his reach.

"Don't do this Massie" he pleaded for her to let him stay and explain.

She kept pushing him closer and closer to the front door. Once they reached the door, she took her dainty hand and clasped the doorknob as she pulled it open.

"Goodbye Derrick" Massie gritted as she pushed him out of her house and closed the door on his face.

She had just let one more boy fall from her fingertips and to the same girl once again. Now she is unsure what she is going to do next because no one seems to care anymore. Alicia is too busy catching up with Josh to even know that Massie is breaking, Kristen and Dylan are not her friends, and Claire well Claire is not trustworthy yet and the pain is still there. And now that Derrick is no longer an option, she is left without a choice to talk to no other than Cameron Henry Fisher.

Without a choice Massie dialed the number and waited from an answer and after two rings, she is ready for whatever happens next.

"Hello?" Cam answered his phone; Claire had just left his house five minutes ago.

"Cam, I really need you right now" the voice said over the phone.

Cam could recognize that voice from miles away, it's Massie and she needs him.

"I'll be right there in a few minutes with Ben and Jerry" Cam said knowing that Massie would want him to bring over Chunky Monkey Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Cam drove over to the Block's estate in a record time of ten minutes. He didn't bother to knock on the door instead he let his self in and sprinted up to Massie's bedroom. The first thing Cam saw was Massie spread out of her bed watching the Notebook. 'This is bad' Cam thought as he stared at Massie as he still lingered in the doorway.

"Did you bring my ice cream?" Massie asked as she clicked the pause button; to look at Cam standing in her doorway.

"Yeah" Cam said as he threw the ice cream tub at her.

Massie caught the tub of ice cream with ease, but she noticed something is missing.

"Where is my spoon?" Massie asked.

"I have it" Cam said waving the spoon back and forth.

"Well are you going to give it to me?" Massie asked impatiently.

"I will, but first you have to tell me what's wrong" Cam said sternly as he took a seat next to Massie on her bed.

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" Massie questioned Cam.

"Yes" Cam said sincerely.

"Everything" Massie stated.

Cam doesn't know what say next; Massie has just put him in a uncomfortable position.

"Dylan and Kristen aren't my friends anymore. Alicia is too busy with Josh to even notice that I'm slowly breaking. Claire hates me for treating her so badly and I highly doubt that she will ever forgive me. Derrick doesn't want me" Massie said, "And you don't love me".

"Massie, if you only could see how much I love you. You're the world to me and yes I have made bad decisions but I can't go back and change it. I wish I could because I would have chosen you in a heartbeat. I gave you the key to my heart; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Cam asked dying to know.

"I-I" Massie is speechless; she doesn't know what to say or how to apologize to Cam.

"Massie, I love you more than you will ever be able to understand but maybe we're not fit to be together. Maybe you and Derrick are better off as a couple" Cam said sadly.

"I don't want Derrick, I want you" Massie said unsure.

"You don't seem too sure" Cam stated.

"I can prove it to you" Massie said yearning to be loved.

"How can you prove that you love me?" Cam asked confused.

Massie dropped the untouched ice cream tub on her floor and jumped on top of Cam; she then collapsed her lips on to Cam's. Soon she pushed her tongue through his teeth and wrestled with his tongue; Cam explored Massie's body freely.

As Cam is making love to Massie, she on the other hand is living in pure lust because her feelings have changed but his have not.

* * *

Review


	12. Jealousy and Lies

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I held off on updating because I didn't know if it was good or bad so I had nothing to go on. This story is ending soon I think the next chapter will be the final chapter.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Claire asked shyly as she stood in the frame of her front door.

"I came here to say that I miss you and I want to be with you again" he said sighing heavily.

Truth is he never wanted to have to do this, to knock on her door and beg for her forgiveness because he doesn't the feel the same he used to a couple months ago. He wouldn't have ever felt this desperate need to have her back in his life but since he couldn't have who he truly wanted this is what he gets the second best. We all know second place isn't all that grand.

"You want to be with me?" Claire asked baffled.

"Yes" he mustered to say.

"I thought you hated me" Claire stated.

"I could never hate you, I was just confused and frustrated" he said honestly; he was confused but now he can see clear as day.

"I thought you loved her though" Claire questioned.

"I thought I did, but I was wrong because I didn't love her as much as I love you, Claire" he lied.

"I love you too, Derrick" Claire said slightly unsure.

Derrick heard the question in her voice, but he didn't want to mention it because he needs her now that Massie is with Cam. He refuses to be alone.

"Claire, where are you? I have to talk to you" Derrick heard the angelic voice from a few feet away and immediately knew it belonged to Massie.

"I'm over here" Claire shouted, "Listen you should go but I'll call you tonight".

"I'm not leaving without a kiss" Derrick stated before he moved his lips to Claire's.

Kissing Claire felt like he was drowning in his own salvia mixed with poison and every second that passed by Derrick wished for Massie to interrupt them so he could pull away from the dreadful kiss.

"Claire-oh sorry" Massie apologized for interrupting.

Derrick pulled away; "its okay I was just leaving", "Bye Claire, later Block".

"Bye Derrick" Massie and Claire said in unison.

Claire shut her front door and turned to face Massie. Massie stood their trying to make sense of what she just witnessed but none of it made any sense to her at all.

"So why are you here exactly?" Claire asked as she brushed past Massie and walked into her kitchen to grab an apple to bite on.

"I came here to apologize for treating you like shit, but I only treated you that way was because I secretly envied you" Massie said.

"You envied me? Why? I'm nothing compared to you" Claire asked shocked.

"Yes, why do you think I always putting you down? Because I wanted you to think you weren't better than me" Massie paused, "I was jealous of you Claire because you're the only person that can turn my friends against me in a matter of seconds".

"Why would you ever be jealous of me?" Claire sighed, "Massie if you could only see how many people look at you admiringly. I could never be anything like you".

"Why can't you? It's not that hard to be me" Massie said, "All you do is stand still and look pretty".

"Are you kidding me? Massie, you're a leader and I'm more of a follower, you start new trends while I look to you for fashion advice, you have all the boys chasing after you while I'm just second best, but most of all you will go down in history while I'll be the one watching it happen" Claire said.

Massie was speechless, she didn't think of those reasons because all she thought about was how lucky Claire was to be in love and to be loved back. Massie had fallen in love twice but both times, she wasn't lucky enough to be loved back.

"What do we do from here?" Massie asked Claire.

"We start over" Claire said confident.

"That's impossible" Massie stated.

"Well then I guess we take things slow" Claire said unsure.

"No, I don't want to start all over with being acquaintances" Massie screamed with frustration.

Claire shrunk back, "Then what do you want?" she asked nervously.

"I-be at my house at seven o'clock sharp tonight" Massie said and with that she walked back to the main house and started to think of a plan.

Seven O'clock

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

"Why did you call us here?" Dylan, Claire, and Kristen asked in unison.

"We called you here because we want to apologize" Massie said speaking for both her and Alicia.

"Apologize for?" Dylan asked.

"For kicking you out of the PC because of our own stupid fear" Alicia said.

"Claire, you already know why I kicked you out of the PC but Kristen and Dylan don't" Massie said, "I kicked Claire out because Cam chose her over me and I was heartbroken and frustrated but then I tried to like Dempsey only problem was he was with Dylan and Kemp couldn't see anyone except for Kristen".

"I guess I just blamed all of you for my heartbreak" Massie said unsure.

"I know that all of you were wondering why Massie would let me stay in the PC after all the times I tried to overrule her" Alicia sighed, "Kristen when Josh broke up with me for you, I hated you because I loved Josh so much and I couldn't hate him so I took my anger out on you. Dylan, you kept going back and forth between Dempsey and Plovert that I couldn't like either because both of them had their eyes glued on you".

"And Claire after I saw how much you tore Massie apart, I couldn't stand you. You caused the alpha to fall long and hard, but the thing was you didn't care if Massie got hurt" Alicia said honestly.

"You're right I didn't care because to be honest with you, I was jealous of Massie" Claire told the truth.

"Why?" Alicia asked intrigued.

"Because she had the key to Cam's heart and I could never have it" Claire said.

"How did you know about that?" Massie asked.

"Cam told me about it" Claire lied.

The truth is Claire was the one who convinced Cam to buy that key necklace and send it to Massie's house while Claire wrote the letter that she would put in the Block's kitchen. Claire wanted Cam to want Massie so then Derrick couldn't fall in love with Massie.

"So are we all friends again?" Kristen asked.

"Yes" Massie declared.

"This calls for a toast" Dylan stated.

Everyone except Massie rushed down the stairs to toast to being friends again. Massie stayed behind because she has a secret that no one knows and it may ruin her friendship except this time for eternity.

"What are you doing in here?" Claire asked shyly as she stood in the frame of her front door.

"I came here to say that I miss you and I want to be with you again" he said sighing heavily.

Truth is he never wanted to have to do this, to knock on her door and beg for her forgiveness because he doesn't the feel the same he used to a couple months ago. He wouldn't have ever felt this desperate need to have her back in his life but since he couldn't have who he truly wanted this is what he gets the second best. We all know second place isn't all that grand.

"You want to be with me?" Claire asked baffled.

"Yes" he mustered to say.

"I thought you hated me" Claire stated.

"I could never hate you, I was just confused and frustrated" he said honestly; he was confused but now he can see clear as day.

"I thought you loved her though" Claire questioned.

"I thought I did, but I was wrong because I didn't love her as much as I love you, Claire" he lied.

"I love you too, Derrick" Claire said slightly unsure.

Derrick heard the question in her voice, but he didn't want to mention it because he needs her now that Massie is with Cam. He refuses to be alone.

"Claire, where are you? I have to talk to you" Derrick heard the angelic voice from a few feet away and immediately knew it belonged to Massie.

"I'm over here" Claire shouted, "Listen you should go but I'll call you tonight".

"I'm not leaving without a kiss" Derrick stated before he moved his lips to Claire's.

Kissing Claire felt like he was drowning in his own salvia mixed with poison and every second that passed by Derrick wished for Massie to interrupt them so he could pull away from the dreadful kiss.

"Claire-oh sorry" Massie apologized for interrupting.

Derrick pulled away; "its okay I was just leaving", "Bye Claire, later Block".

"Bye Derrick" Massie and Claire said in unison.

Claire shut her front door and turned to face Massie. Massie stood their trying to make sense of what she just witnessed but none of it made any sense to her at all.

"So why are you here exactly?" Claire asked as she brushed past Massie and walked into her kitchen to grab an apple to bite on.

"I came here to apologize for treating you like shit, but I only treated you that way was because I secretly envied you" Massie said.

"You envied me? Why? I'm nothing compared to you" Claire asked shocked.

"Yes, why do you think I always putting you down? Because I wanted you to think you weren't better than me" Massie paused, "I was jealous of you Claire because you're the only person that can turn my friends against me in a matter of seconds".

"Why would you ever be jealous of me?" Claire sighed, "Massie if you could only see how many people look at you admiringly. I could never be anything like you".

"Why can't you? It's not that hard to be me" Massie said, "All you do is stand still and look pretty".

"Are you kidding me? Massie, you're a leader and I'm more of a follower, you start new trends while I look to you for fashion advice, you have all the boys chasing after you while I'm just second best, but most of all you will go down in history while I'll be the one watching it happen" Claire said.

Massie was speechless, she didn't think of those reasons because all she thought about was how lucky Claire was to be in love and to be loved back. Massie had fallen in love twice but both times, she wasn't lucky enough to be loved back.

"What do we do from here?" Massie asked Claire.

"We start over" Claire said confident.

"That's impossible" Massie stated.

"Well then I guess we take things slow" Claire said unsure.

"No, I don't want to start all over with being acquaintances" Massie screamed with frustration.

Claire shrunk back, "Then what do you want?" she asked nervously.

"I-be at my house at seven o'clock sharp tonight" Massie said and with that she walked back to the main house and started to think of a plan.

Seven O'clock

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

"Why did you call us here?" Dylan, Claire, and Kristen asked in unison.

"We called you here because we want to apologize" Massie said speaking for both her and Alicia.

"Apologize for?" Dylan asked.

"For kicking you out of the PC because of our own stupid fear" Alicia said.

"Claire, you already know why I kicked you out of the PC but Kristen and Dylan don't" Massie said, "I kicked Claire out because Cam chose her over me and I was heartbroken and frustrated but then I tried to like Dempsey only problem was he was with Dylan and Kemp couldn't see anyone except for Kristen".

"I guess I just blamed all of you for my heartbreak" Massie said unsure.

"I know that all of you were wondering why Massie would let me stay in the PC after all the times I tried to overrule her" Alicia sighed, "Kristen when Josh broke up with me for you, I hated you because I loved Josh so much and I couldn't hate him so I took my anger out on you. Dylan, you kept going back and forth between Dempsey and Plovert that I couldn't like either because both of them had their eyes glued on you".

"And Claire after I saw how much you tore Massie apart, I couldn't stand you. You caused the alpha to fall long and hard, but the thing was you didn't care if Massie got hurt" Alicia said honestly.

"You're right I didn't care because to be honest with you, I was jealous of Massie" Claire told the truth.

"Why?" Alicia asked intrigued.

"Because she had the key to Cam's heart and I could never have it" Claire said.

"How did you know about that?" Massie asked.

"Cam told me about it" Claire lied.

The truth is Claire was the one who convinced Cam to buy that key necklace and send it to Massie's house while Claire wrote the letter that she would put in the Block's kitchen. Claire wanted Cam to want Massie so then Derrick couldn't fall in love with Massie.

"So are we all friends again?" Kristen asked.

"Yes" Massie declared.

"This calls for a toast" Dylan stated.

Everyone except Massie rushed down the stairs to toast to being friends again. Massie stayed behind because she has a secret that no one knows and it may ruin her friendship except this time for eternity.

* * *

5 reviews before I update again.


	13. A Secret Burden

**AN: I own nothing. **

**This is the final chapter.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"Where is Massie?" Kristen asked as she took a sip from her non-virgin White Cosmo. This was a tradition in the Pretty Committee after a break up or fall out they would toast to each other sipping on their White Cosmos.

"I don't know maybe she will come down in five minutes" Alicia said. Alicia is kind of worried that Massie hasn't come down yet because White Cosmo is Massie's favorite alcoholic drink.

Normally Massie would be the first one downstairs and by the time they would make their toast Mass would be on her second drink.

"I'm worried Massie would have already been down her by now" Claire said, "Let's go upstairs and see what is wrong with her; maybe her and Cam broke up already".

With that said the four girls walked up the stairs in their hands they held on to their drinks and we're careful to make sure that they wouldn't spill. Kristen had two drinks in her hand one for herself and the other for Massie. The girls walked into Massie's room without knocking on the door but to their surprise Massie wasn't there.

"Where could have she have gone?" Dylan asked as she looked in the bathroom to see if Massie happened to be in there but the brunette was nowhere in sight.

"Who knows" Claire said. She didn't understand why Massie would beg forgiveness but then in the next ten minutes she left without even saying goodbye to any of them.

"We should text her or something just to see if she had any appointments anywhere or something" Kristen said trying to defend Massie. Kristen's is well aware that if she doesn't give Massie an excuse then the other girls will only believe that Massie left because she wanted to or something stupid and shallow like that.

**Alicia: Where are you M?**

"I just sent her a text asking where she is" Alicia said as she slid her phone shut. She is more concerned than anyone else in where Massie could be.

**Massie: Sorry Leesh for dipping but I'm at Cam's**

"She's at Cam's house" Alicia informed the other girls.

"Ask her why she is there and not here with us" Dylan said.

"Okay" Alicia said as she started typing out the text to Massie.

**Alicia: Oh we were just worried about you, M. Anyway why you at Cam's? I thought we are having girl's night tonight.**

"I just asked her" Alicia said as she looked up at Claire, Kristen, and Dylan studying her closely. Alicia felt uncomfortable so she walked over to Massie's bed and laid down on it.

**Massie: Sorry but Cam really needs me right now and I can't leave him like this. Next time we'll 4sure have girl's night. **

"She said that Cam needs her and that she can't leave him" Alicia said but she had a feeling that there is something Massie is not telling her.

"What about our girl's night?" Kristen asked; her face looked like a puppy that was just abandon by its owners.

"Well it looks like it's just us tonight" Alicia said, "M said that we'll have another girl's night with all of us soon" and with that the girls walked down to the spa and got ready for night without their head alpha.

The night was going to be different without their alpha bossing them around or coming up with fun things to do on the top of her head, but their alpha is dealing with her own problem right now. A problem that will not go away unless a big decision will be made that could end the problem.

"Massie what are you doing here?" he asked confused of why Massie Block would be at his doorstep at ten o'clock at night.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Massie asked but she already squirmed her way into the house giving him not much choice to let her in or not.

"Sure come right on in, make yourself at home" he said sarcastically.

"Thanks" Massie said as she threw her coat on the couch near the front door. She slipped off her shoes and headed upstairs to his room.

She braced herself for what she may see next as she held her breath and closed her eyes she pushed the door open. She opened her eyes to see a surprisingly pretty clean room except for the clothes that we're spread out next to the hamper that obviously missed their way in.

"Are you surprise that it's this clean?" he asked as she came up behind her. He took awhile because he had to put her coat in the closet and push her shoes away from the door. He shouldn't have said make yourself at home because she obviously took him seriously.

"I am actually" she said honestly as she made her way to his chair. She took a seat and made herself comfortable while he shut his door and took a seat on the bed.

"So again why are you here exactly?" he asked still curious.

"Well normally I wouldn't be here but I heard that you can get people things without their parents ever finding out about it and I need one of those favors" Massie said coyly.

"You may be correct on that" he said.

"Plovert, I'm not going to play that game. Can you or can't you?" Massie asked impatiently.

"Calm down, I can. What do you need me to do?" Plovert asked.

A silence came over Massie; she is scared of what is going to happen next. This is one problem that she can't just pay off with money or run to mommy or daddy for help. This is a secret that no one except for Plovert can ever know about. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Josh, Kemp and especially not Claire, Cam, or Derrick can ever know.

"Massie if you want my help then you are going to have to tell me what you need help with" Plovert said gently.

"I need you to get me an abortion without my parents and no one else ever finding out about it" Massie said.

"Wait why would you need an abortion?" Plovert said, "No, you can't be can you?" he looked at Massie with a glimpse of hope that she is just joking.

"I'm pregnant".

* * *

Since this is the last chapter of United We Stand Divided We Fall guess what I'm going to do for all my fellow viewers? Give you a sequel but I don't know exactly when the sequel is going to come but there will be one. I feel guilty that I haven't updated in forever and this is actually how I wanted this story to end anway.

Review?:)


End file.
